Harry Potter y la vida perdida
by Harry James Weasley
Summary: Es una continuacion del misterio del principe.. Es el ultimo libro.. Todas las historias se desarollan.. Personajes nuevos y antiguos personajes vuelven! Leelo..Cap 2!Subido Dejen Reviews
1. Los 2 hermanos

"Harry Potter y la Batalla Final"

Capitulo 1. Los 2 hermanos.

Corria el año de 1979, James Potter y Lily Evans unian sus vidas, pero los dos tenian un grave secreto, antes de casarse habian tenido una hija en total secreto, esta hija la tenian protegida a miedo de que alguien que se estaba levantando en el poder pudiera hacerle daño, por eso decidieron darla a cuidar a unos muggles, nadie sospecharia que ella seria hija de James y Lily, claro que a la niña nunca se le oculto que ella no era muggle, sino una bruja, esta ñiña crecio y fue a Hogwarts…

Pero y por que nunca se supo que existia esta niña…

Por que esta niña al crecer prefirio callar y que esto fuera un secreto para toda su vida y vivir asi, como una verdadera hija de muggles, pero no contaba con que sus padres no eran los unicos que sabian de su existencia tambien habia otra persona y no muy confiable que digamos… Peter Pettigrew

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

-Amo lo siento tanto, pero es que solo se que existe esa niña, solamente se eso, no se mas

-¿Y? Mira Colagusano, un dia me voy a cansar de ti y vas a terminar como los Potter

-Por favor Señor, no, por favor no…

-¡CRUCIATUS!

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

-Y ahora quiero que investigues o hagas lo que sea, pero quiero saber quien es esa hermana de Harry Potter… Tarde o temprano la quiero encontrar y poder seguir con mis planes… Asi que rapido y no te tardes mucho,,que ya sabes cual puede ser tu destino si tardas demasiado- Se oye un risa profunda y burlona…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….


	2. La Huida

El otro capitulo se me olvido decir… Que ningun personaje es mio… Bueno solo 2 que próximamente los conoceran….

Capitulo 2. La huida.

Harry Potter un muchacho ya de 17 años cumplidos se levanto sobresaltado y con un dolor fuerte en su cicatriz en forma de rayo…

Algo habia pasado, de seguro algo estaba mal… Harry Potter habia decidido a la mañana siguiente irse de esa casa, esa casa que tanto le habia hecho sufrir durante su niñez y adolescencia, nunca mas volveria a tener que soportar estar en esa casa, nunca mas volveria a sufrir maltratos de sus tios, nunca mas…

Debia decidir a donde ir, decidio ir primero que nada a la Madriguera, tenia que ir a la boda de Bill, el mayor de los Weasley… Alla veria a mucha gente querida, y en especial a una persona que queria mucho…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

-Ginnyyyyy..!!

-Luna.. Amiga que bueno que pudiste venir a la boda de Bill, a todos les va a dar mucho gusto verte…

-Si verdad, bueno eh tenido un poco de trabajo, estoy empezando a manejar una seccion en "El Quisquilloso", mi padre dice que me tengo que empezar a preparar, porque yo creo que el piensa retirarse a mi salida de Hogwarts.

-Me alegra mucho… Y ademas eso te servira para distraerte…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Harry se dirigia a la Madriguera, no podia creer que ya nunca mas volveria a ver a sus tios, que nunca mas volveria a estar en el numero 4 del privet drive…

Y por fin podria derrotar a Lord Voldemort, después de que este le hubiera arrebatado a la gente que queria…

Sus padres, Sirius, Dumbledore, siempre la gente que lo protegia, siempre la gente que queria, por eso el habia decidido ir solo a enfrentarlo, no queria que nadie mas muriera por su causa, no lo iba a permitir, no iba a permitir que Voldemort volviera a provocar una muerte…

Cuando llego a la Madriguera, toco la puerta y abrio alguien muy querida por el…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

-Hola, Ginny…

-Hola Harry- Ginny se tiro a los brazos de Harry y lo beso en la mejilla- Que gusto verte Harry, te estabamos esperando, pero ahorita solamente esta Luna, los gemelos estan en su tienda, Ron y Hermione salieron a pasear y los demas a hacer los ultimos detalles… Tu vas a dormir con Ron, si quieres vamos a tu habitación para que vayas acomodandote…

-Eh? Si claro- Harry estaba sorprendido, volver a tenerla cerca, ese abrazo, querer volver a besarla, olvidarse de todo, pero eso no podia ser…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

ESPERO LES HALLA GUSTADO EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO 

NO ME COSTO HACERLO…

REALMENTE…

EL PROXIMO CAPITULO… LA BODA… ¿Qué PASARA ?


End file.
